A los ojos del erudito
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Todos conocemos Divergente, desde el punto de vista de Tris Prior... Pero ¿como hubiera sido desde el punto de vista de Will?
1. Capítulo 1: En la mañana

**A los ojos del erudito**

_**Capítulo**_ **_1_**

* * *

**Nota:** los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

Creadora: Jeannine Matweus

* * *

Me despierto poco antes de lo normal en mi facción, (aunque haya gente que no duerme por trabajar en el descubrimiento de cada vez mejores tecnologías) o bueno, lo normal para un muchacho de 16 años como yo. Me levanto de mi cama y tomo una ducha, para después vestirme con la ropa que saco de mi armario. Elijo un sencillo pantalón azul marino, una camiseta azul celeste y un chaleco también azul marino. La gran mayoría de mi ropa es ropa de vestir, ya que aunque no tenemos un uniforme específico como los abnegados, las leyes de mi facción dictan que debemos usar ropa de vestir. La única excepción es un sencillo pijama (azul por supuesto) comodo, que en este momento descansa sobre mi pila de la ropa sucia. Intento centrarme en la maravillosa e infinita lógica de los colores de las prendas que he elegido, pero los nervios regresan a mi por mas que trate de alejarlos. Excelente, hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud, de mi prueba de aptitud. Se perfectamente que sería egoísta pensar que solo yo hago la prueba, ya que será la prueba de todos los chicos de 16 años de todas las facciones, pero nunca he aspirado a pensar como un estirado.

-¿Què te dirá la prueba Will?- me pregunto mientras me miro al espejo - ¿Què esperas amigo mio?- me pregunto sin alcanzar respuesta.

Cuando me aseguro que la línea de mi cabello es perfectamente recta, salgo de mi habitación para bajar a desayunar con mi familia. En efecto, cuando llego al comedor encuentro a mis padres y a mi hermana Cara hablando mientras desayunan. Mi desayuno esta en un plato en la cuarta silla de la mesa: waffles con fruta, mi favorito, lo que me hace pensar que esto puede ser obra de mi hermana. Una mujer demasiado egoísta e inteligente para abnegación, pero que siempre sabe tener un detalle lindo con la gente que la rodea.

-...Así es, hoy se publicará otro artículo sobre la verdad de ese farsante. Ese Eaton nunca me dio buena espina, y claro después de maltratar a su hijo no se puede esperar que sea capaz de dirigir un consejo. JA, seguramente de no ser por Jeanine la ciudad se habría venido abajo.- Me aclaro la garganta para anunciar mi presencia y mis padres me miran con orgullo mientras empiezo a desayunar. Esa sonrisa de suficiencia de mi madre, su cabello dorado reluciendo con los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana. Y mi padre, con su arruga entre las cejas que heredamos yo y mi hermana... Mi padre es un doctor, preocupado por la salud de los demás (y demostrar su inteligencia mediante la cardiología) además de orgulloso de no ser, como él dice, «como esos incompetentes cordiales que parece que juegan a los enfermeros». Mi madre es maestra de los niveles medios, una exigente mujer inteligente, pero bella «por eso es Cara, hija mía, que no te sirve de nada ser bella si eres estúpida. Por eso enorgullécete de lo que somos, mujeres inteligentes y bellas hija». Es lo que suele decir a mi hermana.

-Así es que hoy es "el día" ¿eh Willson?- pregunta mi padre interrumpiendo mi desayuno - Si, son necesarias las pruebas, necesitan saber lo que realmente llevan en ese cráneo hueco algunos, pero que tu, hijo, seguramente llevas lleno de conocimientos...

-Sí padre, pura pornografia- susurra mi hermana con una pícara sonrisa en los labios al pasar.

-...que ilógico ¿no? A pesar de pasar toda su vida con valores hechos y derechos y no haberlos aprendido...- me dice mientras me da unas palmadas en la espalda -

\- Así es padre, eso parece; pero sería aún más ilógico basar la decisión de aproximadamente toda nuestra vida en una sola prueba ¿no opinas eso?- le respondo, tal vez un poco presionado por la respuesta de mi padre, sintiendo el corazón a la altura de la nuez. Valoro la lógica y el conocimiento, si. Pero mi facción me resulta monótona, estricta, aburrida. Me gustaría... Ser inteligente, si; pero compartir esa inteligencia de manera ¿atrevida?Será la palabra... No lo se. Tal vez poder reírme tan fuerte y libre como desee cuando quiera y no solo en las fiestas de la facción o aquellas en las que celebramos que un sobresaliente miembro de nuestra comunidad ha logrado otra sobresaliente destreza mental. Recuerdo un poco los manifiestos de las facciones ya que hacerlo me ayuda a calmarme «creemos en los actos cotidianos de valentía, el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra» que idea mas bella por parte de osadía... Aunque no la recuerde bien.

-Willy, hermanito querido, no opinas que se te hará tarde para llegar al instituto- dice Cara -pediré a uno de los asistentes de Jeanine que te lleve en uno de los autos eruditos.

-Gracias- es lo ultimo que digo antes de irme a buscar mi maletín escolar para ir al instituto, donde se celebrará la prueba que podría decidir el resto de mi vida...

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfiction, así como el primer capítulo de una historia...

A los ojos del erudito

Que la disfruten, comenten y sonrían

Los quiero.


	2. Capitulo 2: La prueba de aptitud

**A los ojos del erudito**

_**Capítulo**_ **_2_**

* * *

**Nota:** los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

Ya estando en el instituto de niveles superiores, saludo a un amigo llamado Daniel que esta al otro lado del pasillo, junto a una chica de cabello rizado. Antes de que el llegara, estaba contemplando la escultura que hay afuera de este edificio; en las otras facciones hay gente ignorante que piensa que es solo es una estructura, e incluso una serie de alambres colocados "sin ton ni son". Sobre todo los de osadía, que la trepan como si no supieran que cada ángulo por el que colocan sus pies fue calculado específicamente, cuando miembros de mi facción diseñaron este edificio. Dan si que la entiende y hay eruditos que incluso la idolatran, pero eso ya me parece una exageración. Hoy Daniel usa un suéter azul y, en el momento que devuelve con el brazo el saludo que le hice, golpea a una figura bajita y vestida de gris abnegado y esta cae al suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, siento un impulso de ayudarla a levantarse, pero me contengo, primero interrogándome por saber de donde vinó ese impulso y luego recordando que Daniel se cree al pie de la letra los artículos que se publican día a día sobre abnegación. No estoy seguro de la veracidad de esos artículos, pero hay momentos en los que Cara parece realmente molesta por las "verdades" que nos cuentan los artículos. No tengo un juicio concreto sobre los abnegados, ya que no me relaciono ni pienso relacionarme con ellos. Hoy el ambiente parece querer comernos:

-El último día ¿eh Willy?- dice Dan cuando llega hasta mi, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Es buen amigo de mi familia, y por eso sabe que Cara me llama Willy, (nunca he estado seguro de si es para molestarme, o si es un apodo de cariño) pero ella es la única a quien permito que me llame así.

-Hoy no necesitarás mis dedos para contar ¿verdad?- digo devolviéndole el insulto. El otro día estábamos en matemáticas avanzadas, y el equivocó su resultado. ¿Quien no sabría resolver el problema:

"Si Primrose Everdeen es elegida como tributo femenino, y Harry Potter es el elegido,

tomando en cuenta que la respiración artificial de Hazel se encarga de mantener

la cantidad estable de oxígeno... Menciona el resultado de dividir la cantidad

total de Nephilims dividida entre la cantidad total de hormonas producidas

por los chicos del laberinto."?

Por favor, hasta mi pequeña vecina Elie hubiera podido resolverlo. El comentario sirve para que salga de mi una risa sofisticada, propia de un joven «hecho y derecho» como diría mi padre.

Una vez que aguantamos la escandalosa llegada de los estudiantes de osadía, Daniel, Fernando (otro amigo mío que acaba de llegar) y yo, nos encaminemos al aula y (una vez que pusimos al tanto a Fer de nuestra conversación, entremos los tres riendo al salón). Mis amigos y yo ocupamos nuestros lugares de costumbre, al frente del aula (para estar cercanos a la profesora). Atrás de nosotros se sienta un abnegado que me da bastante curiosidad porque pone casi tanta atención a la clase como un erudito. Participa lo suficiente para no destacar, pero parece casi notorio que le gustaría comportarse como un erudito. La clase comienza como de costumbre, cuando la maestra Brenda (una erudita perfectamente calificada para la tarea) comienza el tema y llega una vecina mía de erudición llamada Ángela: es extremadamente inteligente, y creo que solo por eso le aguantan su impuntualidad. La clase no puede empezar oficialmente sin que la profesora diga con molestia:

-Buenos días Ángela- a lo que ella solo responde:

-Buenos días maestra- sonriendo, pues esa es siempre su hora de llegada. A los veraces les causa mucha gracia, ya que hay uno que todavía le grita «HOLA ANGIE» (lo que solo causa mas molestia por parte de la maestra). Entre los veraces que hay al fondo, hay varias chicas muy guapas hablando con chicos que demuestran con su veracidad lo mucho que les interesa la clase. Hoy todas las clases se reducen a la mitad para que tengamos tiempo de asistir, así que cuando termina matemáticas, salimos hacia "Historia de las facciones", una clase impartida por el profesor Misael, pero para los veraces «EL PROFESOR MISALCHICHA» y tal vez solo eso me ayuda a relajarme para soportar la espera de la prueba de aptitud. Extrañaré estas tonterías.

Cuando terminan las clases, los eruditos nos sentamos en una de las mesas del comedor entre libros, periódicos y textos que nos permitan avanzar más en el largo (e infinito) camino del conocimiento; a esperar que nos llamen para la prueba de aptitud. Por lo regular, nos centramos en algún tema en específico, o realizamos una pregunta que requiera gran cantidad de argumentación y a partir de ahí comenzamos con la búsqueda de conocimiento sobre ese tema. A veces, cuando ninguno estamos concentrados y tenemos la mente demasiado dispersa (como hoy), jugamos con algún problema de razonamiento. No somos los únicos que sentimos "la tensión del último día" ya que los veraces, en lugar de debatir con la euforia que lo hacen siempre parecen más callados que de costumbre, algunos demuestran su nerviosismo con enojo, y otros tararean distraídamente "La cancioncita veraz" esa canción que cantan cuando creen que nadie los ve. Los cordiales juegan un juego de palmas y ríen cada cinco minutos. Los estirados permanecen callados y pasivos como siempre. Los osados ríen (escandalosamente), gritan (sobra decir como) y juegan a las cartas. Por algún motivo, me gustaría estar sentado ahí, en esa mesa, disfrutando de esos juegos. En la siguiente serie de nombres que recita un abnegado:

\- de erudición: Ángela Bennet y Willson... - me levanto, tal vez antes de lo debido, pero se que es mi nombre ¿para que esperar más? Voy a entrar a la prueba.

\- Hola, me llamo Erin, y el día de hoy dirigiré tu prueba- dice una abnegada al entrar en el cuarto que me han indicado -Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, recuéstate y relájate- me dice, mientras me coloca ciertos cables y ella se coloca otros. Espero que de verdad todo salga bien. Cara obtuvo erudición en la prueba, me lo confesó hace unos días... Pero no se si ese quiero que sea mi resultado. El 90% obtiene como resultado su facción de origen, pero ¿Perteneceré a ese 10%?

-Tómate esto- dice la abnegada, entregándome un frasquito con un líquido transparente que casi parece agua. Bebo con dificultad y en lo último que pienso, es en mi hermana.

Cuando despierto, estoy en el comedor del instituto «¿ya ha terminado la prueba?» pienso, «¿que pasó?». Aunque una mejor pregunta sería ¿qué está pasando? Ya que aunque esté en el comedor, está nevando afuera, no hay mesas y solo dos cestas delante de mí: una con un cuchillo larguísimo y otra con un trozo de queso.

\- Elige

-¿Que voy a hacer?- pregunto

-Elige

Sería estúpido de mi parte quedarme sin tomar un objeto y, si se es lógico, un cuchillo tiene muchísimos más usos que un trozo de queso.

Me inclino y tomo el cuchillo. Apenas las yemas de mis dedos tocan el letal instrumento, las cestas desaparecen, pero en su lugar hay un perro con un hocico alargado, y que no me permitirá razonar con él para llegar a un acuerdo. Perfecto, pienso, ya sé para qué sirve el arma. Lo último que se oye en la habitación, es el sonido de un filo rasgando el aire, y los gemidos de un animal al borde de la muerte.

-Felicidades, tu resultado es Osadía.- dice la abnegada que aplicaba mi prueba, en cuanto ve que abro los ojos. ¿Todo el tiempo estuve en este sillón? Podría jurar que ese perro era real.

-¿¡Que!?- digo, tal vez con demasiada altanería, me aclaro la garganta y vuelvo a formular mi pregunta - ¿¡Perdón!?- bien, eso si demuestra educación.

\- El resultado de tu prueba de aptitud, es Osadía/Intrepidez. Recuerda que no debes compartir los resultados con nadie; ya puedes retirarte.- me responde con paciencia, y sonriendo ligeramente.

Regreso a la mesa de mi facción, tratando de aparentar que no sucede nada. Pero si sucede algo: no obtuve erudición, sino osadía. Ángela y Daniel charlan tranquilamente, sonriendo casi con arrogancia: como gente que seguramente obtuvieron el resultado de su facción. Una parte de mi se alegra, al pensar que no es una persona aburrida, arrogante y engreída. Pero la otra se entristece al pensar que la prueba me dice que abandone a mi familia. Mañana, cuando tome mi decisión... solo espero que sea la correcta.

* * *

Este fue el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. ^=^

C0m3n4 qu3 t3 p4r3c10 =)


	3. Capitulo 3: Antes de elegir

**A los ojos del erudito**

_**Capítulo**_ **_3_**

* * *

**Nota:** los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

De vuelta a la sede, regreso con el mismo grupo de amigos con quien estuve conversando en el instituto, antes de las pruebas de aptitud, pero estoy muy ausente; pensando en lo que me dijo mi prueba. _Osadía,_ nunca me lo hubiera esperado. O bueno, no esperé que mis deseos fueran tantos: todos los días, deseando estar sentado en la mesa más escandalosa, pero más activa y, al parecer, Féliz.

-¡oh no!- siento que dice Fernando mientras me toma del brazo y me hace caminar más aprisa

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa ahora!?- le pregunto con molestia

\- ¡Myra y Edward se están besuqueando otra vez a plena luz del día!- responde molesto. Vuelvo la vista y compruebo que, en efecto, están ambos apoyados contra una farola intentando extirparse la lengua mutuamente. Nos molesta un poco el que hagan eso frente a nosotros, pero pienso que Fernando lo único que tiene es que esta celoso. Yo nunca he besado así a alguien, claro que he salido con varias eruditas, pero... Digamos que nunca he dado un buen beso, Punto.

-Tu camina, déjalos con sus romanticismos- le respondo a Fernando casi riendo.

-¡Eso no es romanticismo, es follar en plena vía pública!- se queja mi amigo, mientras escuchamos lo que bien podrían ser orgasmos por parte de la pareja.

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa, dejo mi maletín escolar en mi cama y me recuesto en ella, pensando en lo que sucedió. Me cuesta mucho llegar a un resultado correcto, Amo erudición, pero... Siento que no seré féliz en esta facción. Hay otras cuatro opciones, con prácticas que no conozco ni entiendo en persona (ya que por lógica es sencillo analizarlas), sobre todo extrañaría a mi familia. A mi padre, que siempre fue un sabio ejemplo a seguir; mi madre, la belleza y la inteligencia fusionadas. Y mi hermana Cara... Que está entrando en mi cuarto:

-Hola- me dice con voz tímida, una muy extraña en su segura personalidad.- ¿puedo pasar?-dice

\- Ya están tres cuartas partes de tu cuerpo en mi habitación, así que ¿por qué no dejar al cuarto faltante?- le digo casi riándome. La alternativa sería gritar, pero eso nunca lo haría. Me siento en mi cama y ella se sienta en la silla detrás de mi escritorio donde hago la tarea, que está cubierto de libros, casi perfectamente ordenados.

\- Solamente quería decirte que mañana, en la ceremonia de elección...- otra vez la ceremonia, pienso, y creo saber lo que va a decirme, así que la interrumpo

\- Lo se, confías en que regrese a casa- digo tratando de sonar firme

-No, no es eso lo que deseaba decirte- responde, extrañada. Se levanta y pone sus manos en mis hombros, y me mira a los ojos: -Quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo, Willy- y se va.

Entre los eruditos, casi no se toleran los apodos, lo que siempre me había hecho pensar si Willy era en realidad una burla o un nombre de cariño; pero ahora concluyo (y no sé cómo pude pensar algo distinto) que era la forma de Cara de demostrarme cariño y calor en una facción que es tan fría. ¿Entonces ella apoyaría mi decisión? ¿Me seguiría queriendo a pesar de lo que escoja? Debe ser claro ya que esas fueron sus palabras. «Creemos en los actos cotidianos de valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra». Decido que ya no recordaré el manifiesto de Osadía así, a partir de ahora será «creo en los actos cotidianos de valentía» las palabras de Cara me han hecho tomar una decisión. Mañana, en la ceremonia de elección, mi sangre caerá sobre las brasas.

* * *

-Así es madre, mañana la ceremonia de elección será dirigida por los abnegados- dice Cara.

-Pero hija, ¿no creen que después de todo lo que se ha descubierto, es una incongruencia confiarle un evento tan importante a ese tipo de gente?- responde mi madre. Hace cinco minutos que bajé a cenar y desde entonces, mi padre no ha dejado de mirarme con orgullo, «seguramente ha de pensar que obtuve Erudición en la prueba» pienso. Cara no ha mencionado nada acerca de nuestra charla, y ha vuelto a ser la mujer fría y suspicaz que es siempre ante mis padres y el resto de nuestra facción. Si mi hermana es capaz de aceptar mi decisión, mis padres también deben serlo. Pero...

-Puedo confiar en que mañana me acompañes al hospital para que aprendas un poco antes de elegir tu carrera ¿verdad Willson?- dice mi padre -Sí hijo, la medicina, un trabajo de suma importancia para los eruditos...-

-Pero la educación también es una parte muy importante,- interrumpe mi madre -debemos preparar a las mentes del futuro para mejorar nuestra sociedad- concluye.

-Y la constante búsqueda de mejores tecnologías padres- añade Cara. Es cierto que los eruditos desempeñamos un esencial papel en la sociedad, pero un erudito más, uno menos tal vez no afectará mucho ¿verdad? Intento pensar para justificar mi deserción a la facción. A estas alturas ya he terminado con mi cena, porque la alternativa sería participar en la conversación y no deseo hacerlo, un movimiento en falso y podrían descubrir que su hijo no es el joven que ellos creían que era... Doy un sorbo a mi bebida, es de limón con burbujas, mi favorito. Pero entonces veo que mi padre ya está destapando otra botella con líquido de burbujas: Champán. Solo se reserva para acontecimientos especiales, y lo más especial que le veo a esta cena (aunque ya todos terminamos de cenar) es que es MI última cena en esta mesa, con esta familia «facción antes que sangre» dirían los líderes. Mi hermana dedujo que está por hacer mi padre, y esta repartiendo copas de cristal que saca de nuestra repisa.

-¡Bien Will, bien!-comienza mi padre -me parece que es momento de brindar a tu salud, hijo. Ya casi eres un adulto, y mañana tomarás una de las más importantes decisiones ¡ claro que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos después de ella! ¡Salud!- dice mi padre

-¡Salud!- responden mi madre y mi hermana, yo bebo por cortesía, pero no se que hacer...

-¡Que escojas la carrera correcta en la infinita búsqueda del conocimiento! ¡Salud!- el conocimiento no necesariamente se busca sólo en erudición ¿verdad? Pienso con nervios. La seguridad de mis padres me hace quede cambiar mi decisión, pero... Por algún motivo no quiero. Cara se piensa muy bien lo que va a decir antes de hablar, pero cuando lo hace, lo dice con la seguridad habitual y propia de ella:

Que la sabiduría y la inteligencia te acompañen en tu vida, sea cual sea el rumbo que tome tu camino ¡Salud!- cada palabra sale con cuidado y seguridad típicas del erudito. Pero sin la frialdad habitual de estos.

Aunque puede entenderse como «seguro que volverás a erudición» lo que me desea es que siga siendo inteligente, esté donde esté. Inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, no porque lo haga como los abnegados, sino que aquí, significa una gran gratitud hacia las personas. Mis padres pensarán que deseo dormir, pero solo quiero asimilar lo que me dijeron.

Esa noche, duermo con una sonrisa en los labios, al saber que todo estará bien.

* * *

Este fue el tercer capítulo de una perspectiva... A los ojos del erudito

Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado: subiré el siguiente en unos días.

Cualquier sugerencia bienvenida.

N0 0lv1d3s c0m3nt4r qu3 t3 p4r3c1ó ^=^

Pásate por mis historias a ver si alguna otra te llama la atención ^=^


	4. Capitulo 4: La Ceremonia de Elección

**A los ojos del erudito**

_**Capítulo**_ **_3_**

* * *

**Nota:** los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

* * *

Despierto y me visto, pensando que esta será la última vez que use estos colores sobre mi cuerpo. Jugando con las tonalidades del azul, un color tan bello, infinito, relajante, erudito. Extrañaré este color en mi ropa, pero lo cambiare por el negro osado. ¡Oh el bello negro! Es un color casi perfecto, neutral, elegante... Pero lo que representará en mi, será la valentía. «Creo en los actos cotidianos de valentía» pienso. Aun así, para estar prevenido pongo mas negro que azul en mi ropa: las leyes de mi actual facción establecen que debo usar al menos una prenda de vestir azul, así que solo uso un chaleco azul sobre pantalones y camisa negros.

El automóvil que nos lleva la ceremonia de Elección ronronea tranquilamente mientras mi padre enciende el motor. No todos los eruditos tienen derecho al préstamo de autos, pero debido a que mi padre es uno de los doctores más reconocidos (la cardiología parece ser una de las ramas de la medicina más respetadas), mi madre es la profesora con mayor talento para la educación (y una habilidad especial que se lo permite: una INFINITA paciencia para sus alumnos) y a que mi hermana es una de los colaboradores para el desarrollo de sueros más destacados, podemos permitirnos este tipo de lujos. «Mi gran familia erudita», pienso. Pero desgraciadamente, yo seré la excepción: he tomado una decisión, no pienso cambiarla pero solo espero que mi familia lo acepte, que mi facción lo acepte.

Cuando llegamos, levanto mi cabeza para intentar ver la cima del Centro, pero no lo consigo. Estacionamos el coche detrás de algunos camiones cordiales («agh, peor lugar no había», dijo mi padre). Cuando entramos, nuestro objetivo principal es llegar rápido al elevador para ir a la planta correspondiente; pero el ascensor está repleto de gente que intenta llegar primero a la planta veinte; mi hermana aparta a un grupo de gritones veraces para que podamos entrar. Y, sin querer, una de ellos tropieza conmigo: tiene piel color canela, su cabello negro corto y es solo unos diez centímetros más baja que yo «es muy guapa» es mi primer pensamiento antes de que mi hermana me aleje de ella para subir al elevador.

Cuando por fin estamos en la planta veinte observo a la multitud que comienza a sentarse en los asientos asignados a sus facciones. Mi familia y yo nos sentamos en la zona correspondiente a Erudición y guardo silencio, porque estoy seguro que si hablara, vomitaría toda la comida que he comido en mi vida... Me pierdo otra vez en la maravillosidad de las matemáticas: la sala esta ordenada en círculos concéntricos, el los círculos exteriores nos encontramos organizados por orden alfabético los jóvenes que hoy decidiremos nuestra facción. En el siguiente, las familias con los apellidos que hoy podríamos dejar atrás. Como Cara y mi familia habían discutido hace días, en está ocasión le corresponde a los abnegados dirigir la ceremonia de elección, por lo cual, Marcus Eaton dirigirá la ceremonia. La ultima vez, lo hizo Johanna Reyes, y antes que ella Fue Jeanine: cuando nosotros (los eruditos) dirigimos, se trata de una ceremonia larga e informativa, en la cual damos un detallado recuento de los beneficios y éxitos de las facciones, detallando en la importancia de estas en nuestra humanidad.

—Nos veremos pronto.- me dice mi padre mientras estrecha mi mano... Lo que no sabe es que está es la ultima ves que tendrá permitido verme como a su hijo. Una vez completada la iniciación osada, me convertiré en un osado y ya no seré más un erudito. Claro que para eso debo superarla y, por lo que he oído en el instituto, será tan fácil como... Pues bueno, sinceramente no sé con que compararlo.

—¡Peinate bien! ¿¡Que clase de imagen crees que das con esa pinta!? —me regaña mi madre «ah, los siempre formales eruditos». Mi orgullosa familia totalmente erudita.

—Hasta pronto, Willy- me dice mi hermana mientras estrecha mi mano. Me mira a los ojos y por un momento, me gustaría abandonar la formalidad para poder hablar con ella como desearía: lo que más me sorprende es cuando me abraza. Solo los cordiales se dan esas muestras de cariño, pero es parte de la raza humana buscar el contacto físico... Y no dejamos de ser humanos. «Facción antes que sangre» pero no antes que existencia. Además, (una vez que me suelta Cara)en este momento, veo a Marcus Eaton subiendo al podio, (y a mi mamá y a Cara susurrando con molestia) entre nuestra facción y la facción que hoy elegiré (osadía) y comenzar a hablar:

—Bienvenidos —dice—: Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de la Elección. Bienvenidos al día en que honramos la filosofía democrática de nuestros ancestros, que nos dice que todos tenemos derecho a elegir lo que queremos ser en la de las cinco virtudes que podemos conservar en la vida sería una mejor frase. Mi hermana no ha dejado de susurrar ni de mirar a los abnegados, seguramente especulando acerca del porcentaje del producto interno que han robado esta semana y descubierto por los eruditos.

—Los hijos a nuestro cargo ya tienen dieciséis años... —«¿Que hijos a nuestro cargo? Su único hijo lo abandonó hace años, debería cambiar su frase» Explica mi padre—, Están frente al principio de la edad adulta y ha llegado el momento de que decidan que clase de personas van a ser —cada palabra está impregnada de importancia y las dice con un tono solemne—. Hace décadas, nuestros ancestros se dieron cuenta de que no se debe culpar de las guerras del mundo a la ideología política, ni a las creencias religiosas, ni a la raza, ni al nacionalismo. Decidieron que eran problemas de la personalidad humana, de la inclinación de la humanidad hacia el mal, de la forma que sea. Se dividieron en facciones que pretendían erradicar los rasgos que consideraban responsables del caos del mundo. - mi mirada llega a los cuencos que hay en el centro de la sala ¿en que creo? Haré lo que siempre hacia cada que presentaba un examen especialmente difícil: descartar opciones.

–: Los que culpaban a la agresividad, formaron "Cordialidad" —Independientemente de las distribas de mi padre cada mañana, nunca me ha convencido esa facción.

–: Los que culpaban a la ignorancia, formaron " Erudición" —Mi facción intercambia miradas de orgullo. Siempre he pensado que la estupidez lleva a la gente a hacer cosas sin sentido, y ésta va tomada de la mano con la ignorancia... Pero ya he tomado la decisión de abandonarlos.

–: Los que culpaban al engaño, formaron " Verdad" –Aunque siempre he pensado que el exceso de mentiras trae problemas, la ausencia de ellas también los provoca. Nunca me ha terminado de gustar, hay cosas que prefiero mantener en secreto.

–: Los que culpaban al egoísmo, formaron "Abnegación" –Me sucede lo mismo que con las mentiras: el exceso de egoísmo trae problemas, pero la falta de éste provoca consecuencias personales... Merecen admiración por eso, pero me sigo preguntando si todos los informes sobre ellos son ciertos.

–: Los que culpaban a la cobardía, formaron " Osadía" –Mi padre siempre ha dicho que para lograr metas hay que correr algunos riesgos y, ¿no es eso hasta tal punto una muestra de osadía?

–: Estas cinco facciones han trabajado juntas y en paz durante muchos años, años en los que cada una ha contribuido a un sector de la sociedad. Abnegación ha satisfecho nuestra necesidad de contar con líderes altruistas es el gobierno. Verdad nos ha proporcionado líderes de confianza y sensatos en las leyes. Erudición...—Sé que en este momento Marcus habla acerca de nosotros, también pero sé que cuando acabe con su sermón, comenzará la pasarela de chicos de 16 años que elegiremos facción, lo sé por la vez en que Cara escogió. A veces cuando era algo más joven veía a mi hermana regresar de los laboratorios con las uñas mordidas, y no entendía por qué: ahora necesito toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no imitarla.

–... Sin ellas, no sobreviviríamos —Ahora sí, Marcus ha terminado el discurso introductorio, solo falta que indique el inicio, y toda la sala ha callado. El silencio que se experimenta es tan denso, que se podría escuchar caer un alfiler.—: Por tanto, este dia es una gran ocasión: el día en que recibimos a nuestros iniciados, que trabajarán con nosotros por una sociedad mejor y un mundo mejor. —La gente aplaude, y mi familia lo hace por cortesía, pero yo tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido y tan pesado como si estuviera hecho de plomo. No puedo darme el lujo de relajarme, ya que aunque no recuerdo en que posición elegiré, debo estar atento. Marcus comienza a leer nombres, y los chicos comienzan a pasar: Cordialidad, Verdad, Verdad, Osadía... Estamos comenzando a decidir nuestro incierto futuro... Los jóvenes siguen pasando pero dejo de prestarles atención. Un futuro diferente es igual a un cuchillo diferente, que ecuación más extraña. En una clase, cuando me encontraba en niveles medios, intentabamos encontrar el valor total de Pi haciendo cálculos con números negativos, inversos y decimales: solo un pasatiempo para unos adolescentes, la vida es más sencilla cuando te quedan años para elegir supongo.

Cuando Marcus dice mi nombre, me levanto tambaleándome, y Cara debe sostenerme para no caer: ella siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que yo me siento, y casi puedo sentir que me transmite esa misma fortaleza cuando me dedica una última mirada, para darme ánimos. Bajo las escaleras y me acerco al centro: subo y el hombre que tantos debates ha provocado en la mesa de mi familia me ofrece el cuchillo mientras sonríe, lo que me hace preguntarme «¿será verdad todo lo que decimos sobre los abnegados?» todos los rumores tienen una base fundamentada, «¿que tan firme es esa base?» no lo sé. Tomo el cuchillo, es más pequeño que el que me indicó que mi resultado es Osadía, pero me parece que pesan igual. Hago el corte con agilidad, casi no duele... Y mi sangre cae sobre las brasas encendidas, convirtiéndome en un transferido a Osadía.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! Lo que sucede, es que para mi estar en FanFiction es solo un pasatiempo mas (como debe de ser,supongo) y entre algunas otras cosas no había podido seguir escribiendo. Aun así, también creo que es para compartir nuestras ideas (y creaciones claro) por eso subo mi historia. ¡Que les vaya bonito! Subiré el siguiente capitulo luego ll :) ll

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capitulo 5: La llegada a Osadía

**A los ojos del erudito**

_**Capítulo 5: **La llegada a Osadía_

* * *

**Nota:** los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

**Agradecimientos:** a toda la gente que ha comentado y sobre todo, a mis amigos que, si yo fuera Tris, serían Will y Uriah; por ayudarme con su forma de pensar masculina.

))¡A leer!((

* * *

De alguna manera, logro colocarme detrás de los iniciados nacidos en Osadía, y me pregunto si mi elección habrá sido la correcta. Si fuera como un examen, el profesor solo me pondría un número rojo, y luego yo sabría porque me equivoqué, y aprendería para que nunca volviera a suceder ese error. Pero esto no es ningún examen: es la vida real y he tomado una decisión que no podré cambiar nunca y debo vivir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos, todo lo he dejado atrás ¿por qué? Espero pronto descubrirlo.

—: ¡Tranquilo eructito! Relajáte, lo peor ya ha pasado- me dice un joven de Osadía mientras me da un golpe en el hombro, con ¿compañerismo? No lo sé, esto nunca pasaría en Erudición. Puedo saber que también es un iniciado y (por consecuencia) debe tener la misma edad que yo. Pero hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros: toda su ropa es negra, la mía tiene un chaleco azul; él tiene una serpiente tatuada detrás de la oreja, todo mi cuerpo está limpio y virgen... Bueno en el sentido de que no tiene perforaciones ni tatuajes osados, aunque claro esta que nunca lo he hecho con ninguna chica pero... Espera, ¿Como llegué a pensar "esto"? Mis pensamientos están muy confundidos, pero se ordenan lo suficiente para responderle:

—: ¡Si claro, debe ser fácil para ti teniendo en cuenta que regresarás a tu hogar, con tu familia y amigos y...!- mi voz es solo un susurro, pero la escucha perfectamente.

—: ¡Tranquilo amigo! Pronto te darás cuenta de que Osadía es mil veces mejor que Sabelotodolandia- me responde, me da un apretón en el hombro y lo veo alejarse hacia varias chicas osadas... Y miro hacia la que antes era mi facción. La mirada de mi padre es casi graciosa: está rojo de ira, nunca esperó que su hijo le hiciera esto. Nunca del joven que lo acompañaba dos veces a la semana en los ratos libres al hospital para empezar a aprender de medicina. La de mi madre es de una infinita sorpresa: sus cejas están tan arriba que casi alcanzan la base de su cabello. La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de quien me enseñó a compartir los conocimientos que yo mismo había adquirido para un beneficio ajeno y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Despues de ver a mis padres no sé si seré lo suficiente valiente para mirar a mi hermana Cara, pero ahora que estoy en Osadía, mi mente se adaptará a la intrépidez, a la valentía, a ser un osado. Cuando miro a mi hermana soy yo el sorprendido: está triste, en efecto; pero aparte de eso, parece tranquila y, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran por accidente, logra gesticular una sonrisa de ánimo, como cuando era pequeño y me ayudaba a hacer la tarea. Su gesto me reconforta y me hace pensar que hice lo correcto.

Cuando la ultima chica se ha convertido en cordial, concluyo que debe ser el fin de la ceremonia, pero en cuanto los osados se ponen de pie, alcanzo a oír algunas conversaciones:

—: ¿Qué opinas Shauna? Aquí se rompió una jerga y cada quien se va a la...

—: ¡Shhh! Calla Zeke, que hay una estirada ahí, quiero ver si baja las escaleras rebotando hasta el primer piso. Además, no pensabas eso cuando...- dicen. Miro a mi alrededor y es cierto: hay una transferida de Abnegación justo al lado mio y parece tan confundida como yo. Sigo mirando (honrando la curiosidad característica de los eruditos) y doy con algunos transferidos más: la mayoría eran de Verdad, hay uno de Cordialidad, la estirada y somos aproximadamente cuatro de Erudición, de entre ellos Edward y Myra, los chicos a los que dejamos atrás mientras se besuqueaban en la vía publica hace unos días; nunca me han caído bien. No me sorprende que Edward y Myra se trasladaran: la chica siempre había parecido una cara bonita, aunque pensé que comenzaría a tomarse las cosas en serio después de la iniciación; en él se notaba que no era inteligente ni mucho menos un erudito como su abuelo, el predecesor de Jeanine. Desde los diez años lleva usando a los eruditos mas débiles de su edad como saco de boxeo para que le hagan las tareas, los trabajos escolares y den buena impresión de el a sus padres. Que bueno que ya no tendré que ser de esos.

Los osados comienzan a avanzar y me pregunto cuantas veces tendremos que accionar el elevador antes de llegar a la planta baja, cuando veo que se toman las escaleras ¿para que lo hacemos? Es entonces cuando la facción comienza a gritar, a reír y a chillar. No lo comprendo hasta que me empujan para que avance:

—: ¿Qué esta pasando? -. No puedo evitar decirlo en voz alta, en Erudición estaba acostumbrado a preguntar todo lo que quisiera. Cuando llego a la planta baja, debo reconocer que aunque estoy sin aliento, eso fue divertido, pero hubiera preferido el elevador.

Oigo el tren acercarse por las vías y recuerdo que debemos saltar a el: en Osadía no terminamos de recuperarnos de una prueba y ya estamos empezando otra. Los miembros e iniciados nacidos en la facción ya han saltado al tren, así que rápidamente quedamos solo los trasladados... No se como se hace esto, pero supongo que tendré que aprender: veo a uno de los miembros entrando en el tren. En los pocos segundos que lo hace cálculo como se debe hacer. Corro paralelo a las vias, tomo la manija que se encuentra al lado del vagón (o lo intento, porque resbalo) y caigo de bruces en el vagón. Me levanto como puedo y me quito de la puerta para que los demás puedan subir mientras me sacudo la ropa. Me siento en una esquina del vagón, alejado de los demás y escondo la cabeza entre las rodillas; lo que acabo de hacer es una locura. El problema es que no sé si me refiero a haber saltado de un tren o haberme transferido; pero no lo puedo meditar por mucho tiempo más porque el mismo iniciado de Osadía que me habló en el Centro, viene hacia mí.

—: ¡Hey que Onda Eructito! -. me dice —: Hola, me llamo Uriah, pero me puedes llamar "Señor su magnificiencia intrépido rey de todo el universo" digo, lo que mejor te parezca -. Añade y me ofrece su mano para estrecharla. «Una de las pocas similitudes entre nuestras facciones» pienso y le estrecho la mano.

—: Will, encantado -. Le respondo.

—: "Will, el erudito erecto" ¿que tal? -. Me dice. No entiendo si es una broma o un aviso hasta que se pone a reír.

—: Tranquilo amigo, con el tiempo lo entenderás -. Me explica y se aleja. Tengo entendido que los osados tienen un sentido del humor diferente al erudito, pero lo sigo encontrando ilógico.

—: ¡Están saltando! -. Grita alguien.

¡Que! No puede ser, debo haberme quedado dormido y estoy soñando ¡Estamos a siete punto cinco plantas de altura! ¡A que idiota se le ocurriría algo parecido! Sigo sin saber que, pero es cierto. Los de los vagones delanteros saltan a un tejado, sin importarles los tres metros de largo que hay de diferencia; me levanto y la brisa intenta regresar me al suelo, pero de alguna manera lo evito. Me acerco a la puerta y veo que algunos han comenzado a saltar: no tengo tiempo de pensarlo. Si pienso no saltaré porque lo encontraré ilógico y si no salto me quedaré sin facción, cosa que no puedo permitirme. Corro para darme impulso y salto lo mas lejos que puedo (y que me permite el pantalón) hasta caer en el tejado, y sentir la gravilla en las manos y en la cara. Otro chico mil veces mas pesado que yo cae encima de mi, y ahora siento gravilla hasta la epidermis.

—: ¡IDIOTA LARGO DE AQUÍ! -. Le digo y él se retira, rodando por el piso.

—: Lo siento, pero ¡saltar de un tren en movimiento y caer en el lugar correcto no es una tarea fácil! Idiota debe ser al que se le ocurrió -. Me explica ayudándome a levantarme. Nos reímos porque la situación lo amerita, ¡enserio es tan tonto esto! Seguimos riendo hasta que me duele el estomago y le ofrezco mi mano; nunca he conocido a un veraz, así como nunca había saltado de un tren en movimiento.

—: Hola, me llamo Will -. Le digo.

—: Albert, amigo -. Me responde estrechando mi mano, pero una voz nos distrae de nuestros pensamientos:

—: ¡Oooh! ¡Qué escándalo! ¡Una estirada enseñando carnes! -. Dice un joven.

—: ¡Ooh a ver! -. Responde Albert emocionado –: Naa, es Peter, no le pongas atención -. Me explica, restándole importancia al asunto. Volteo a ver y me doy cuenta de que es la misma estirada que estaba a mi lado en la Ceremonia: o hay dos exactamente iguales (cosa posible, ya que así se ven) o sí es.

—: ¡Escuchen! ¡Me llamo Max! ¡Soy uno de los lideres de su nueva facción! -. Grita un hombre desde el otro lado del tejado, que esta de pie en la cornisa, como si no estuviera a siete plantas de altura. Se ve mayor, por el pelo gris en las sienes y las arrugas, pero los adultos en Erudición no visten con ropa tan ajustada.

—: Varias plantas por debajo de nosotros se encuentra la entrada de los miembros a nuestro complejo. Si no !o gran reunir el galos suficiente para saltar, entonces no están hechos para este lugar. Nuestros iniciados tienen el privilegio de saltar primero -. Nos explica. ¡Qué! ¿Saltar? Debo haber oído mal.

—: ¿¡Quiere decir que Saltemos de una cornisa!? -. Pregunta Myra. Casi seria graciosa verla tan boquiabierta, de no ser porque confirma lo que tendremos que hacer.

—: Sí -. Le responde Max. No sé si debería sorprenderle.

—: ¿Hay agua al fondo o algo así? -. Vuelve a preguntar: espero que le respondan afirmativamente, solo asi me sentiré seguro de saltar.

—: ¿Quién sabe? -. Le responden.

Seguramente sí hay algo que detenga la caída, pero no es agua. No se me ocurre que pueda ser, pero estoy seguro que hay algo; tiene que haber algo. Casualmente las agujetas de mis zapatos se han vuelto súper importantes y requieren de un exhaustivo examen: o en otras palabras, no quiero ser yo el primero en saltar. Me sorprendo mucho cuando es la abnegada la que se adelanta; la veo quitarse la ropa y meditar antes de saltar, así como luego lanzar el bulto de ropa a "Peter" para luego subirse a la cornisa y caer con poca gracia.

—: Wow, una estirada la primera en saltar ¿¡Quien será el siguiente!? -. Pregunta Max. No creo que tampoco sea yo, pero ahora que lo ha hecho ella lo veo mas fácil. La mayoría de los eruditos son orgullosos desde nacimiento, y yo no soy la excepción, pero todavía no me siento seguro.

—: Mmm, ¡Yo! -. Grita alguien mas adelante. Cuando se acerca veo que es la veraz que me había llamado la atención en el edificio, y algo me hace desear que ella también se quite la blusa. "Algo" que silencio en ese mismo momento. La veo caer gritando hasta que no se puede oír, y después una fila se empieza a formar para saltar: comienza con un grupo de iniciados de la facción y algo me hace ponerme en la fila, lo que tiene como consecuencia que sea el sexto en pararme sobre la cornisa.

—: Ah el primer Erudito, perfecto. Salta -. Me ordena. No veo el fondo y tanta altura me marea, pero no puedo echarme para tras, además, una traviesa idea se cuela a mi cabeza: esto puede ser divertido. Salto. La caída parece infinita, y asemeja a un sueño en el que al tocar tierra firme despiertas, pero no creo estar soñando; además, creo que con lienzo a disfrutarlo.

—: ¡Wooooooooooooooooow -. Grito, hasta que caigo sano y salvo en una red. Me río, en parte aliviado y porque siento la adrenalina en todo el cuerpo. Van dos carcajadas en menos de cinco minutos, cosa casi prohibida en Erudición: tal vez encontré mi porque. Alguien jala la red para ayudarme a bajar y caigo con tan poca gracia como en el tren, pero aquí una chica me ayuda a levantarme: es alta, unos años mayor que yo y guapa.

—: Perfecto amigo, ¿Que tal esta el piso? ¿Bonito? pregunta riendo. —: Y ¿Cual es tu nombre? -. Agrega, mas accesible.

—: Will -. Le respondo.

—: ¡Sexto en saltar WILL! -. Anuncia alguien a su lado: un chico.

—: ¡Bienvenido a Osadía!-. Me dicen ambos sonriéndome.

* * *

¡Fin del Capítulo! :3

Puede que este haya sido un poco mas largo, pero quería cortar aqui y compensar un poco lo que tardé. Me encanta escribir y compartirlo con ustedes; a todos los que esperan un poco (o mucho) de Willstina ¡sigan esperando! Me gusta ser fiel a la guía que tomo para este fic, así que lo mas probable es que respete la historia; pero una nunca sabe (xd). Si encuentran bromasraras referentes a "sexo" es solo porque intento que sea como la mente de un chico, (Dato curioso: la mayoría delos hombres piensan en sexo aproximadamente cada 50 segundos) así que agradezco la ayuda y asesoría de mis amigos.

A veces, nuestros actos buenos y con cariño puedan parecer

"una gota de agua"

en un inmenso mar. Sin embargo, el mar sería muchísimo menos

si le faltara esa gota.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
